¡Preguntale a Argentina!
by RochiiR.C.R
Summary: Como todos tenían ask, yo, la persona mas grossa del mundo mundial, no me podía quedar afuera *Rated K por expresiones de nuestro querido rubio*
1. Chapter 1

User: Hola gente! Acá vuelvo con mas ideas! Este es un fics/ ask que no pienso abandonar, y no los entretengo mas, disfruten!

* * *

Hola! *Aparece un rubio con un raro rulo de detrás de una cortina roja del escenario* Como todos tenían Ask (incluso Vaticano), pensé "El ser mas grosso de todo el mundo no podía quedarse sin ask... Y como todos lo hacen, yo no puedo dejar pasar esto... Es como golpear al tío Veneciano, todos lo hacen, yo solo quiero ser popular y aparecer con los demas~

Para los que no lo saben, mi nombre es Martín Hernandez, Soy blanco, rubio, de ojos verdes, con un rulo como el del tío veneciano (Herencia italiana, supongo), y a partir de ahora declaro habilitado este ask! Les comunico que, cuando haya tres preguntas, el D10s Maradona va a venir y va a regalar pelotas de fútbol para todos(?... Mentira! Cuando hayan tres preguntas, yo, la cosa mas grossa del universo, voy a comenzar a contestar sus preguntas.

* * *

U: Y? Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Me meresco que Rusia yandere me mate a fierrazos? Dejen review, y su nación favorita les dará un beso si quieren!

Tincho: Es mentira! No le cre... *la user lo amordaza con cinta aislante*

U: Jajaja, muy gracioso tincho *nerviosa* hasta la proxima!

_RochiiRCR_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente! Acá vengo con mas randomeadas tratando de apegarme lo mas posible a la realidad... pienso actualizar los sábados, lunes, miércoles y viernes... aunque si no actualizo un día de esos actualizare el siguiente. Ahora si, los dejo leer mas del rubio sensualon (?

* * *

*Reaparece el rubio, esta vez sentado en un sillón salido de nosedonde, con una mesa con cartas a la izquierda, una chimenea a la derecha y un submarino* en la mano*

Hola! vengo a responder sus preguntas!

La primera es de mitsuko11, que me pregunta *leyendo la carta*: _"Hablas tanto del tio veneciano... es que romano es tu mamà?"_

Pues sí, considero a varios países europeos como familiares míos, por el tema de la inmigración cuando yo era mas chiquito, y también cuando era el Virreinato del Río de la Plata**. A España lo considero mi padre, a Lovino mi madre/padre y a Portugal y a Feliciano mis tíos, al igual que con Vaticano :3

*Coge otra carta* Esta carta me la manda Mane, preguntando _"¿Por qué no puedes dejar de acosar a tu vecino Manuel?  
¿Es verdad que te tiñes?  
¿qué tan cierto es, que te dio envidia que Chile y Brasil tuvieran lollapalooza y tu no, por eso pediste uno?"_

Bueno, mi querida Mane, esto es muy simple: La relación con Manu ha pasado por varios altos y bajos, pero hoy en día la relación es muy buena. Estuvimos bastante peleados por diversas cosas, pero últimamente nos estamos llevando muy bien. Aún así siempre que  
puedo intento demostrarle ese '_cariño_' que le tengo al punto de que a veces Chile cree que soy un poco '_molesto_'. Pero simplemente sigo las técnicas de seducción que me enseñó el tío Francia...

2- ¿¡Quién dijo semejante mentira!? ¡Mi pelo es 100% real! ¡Es mas real que el hecho de que mis hermanitas*** son mías! ¡Es más real que el hecho de que Francia es un pervertido! *pasándose las manos por el cabello de forma nerviosa*

3- Todo el mundo sabe que eso es una mentira, yo soy tan grosso que yo no tengo envidia de los demás, los demás me tienen envidia a mi magnifica persona...

*Le da un sorbo a su submarino* alisha arlexa, tu pregunta fue respondida en el punto uno de la carta anterior :3

pregunta: _"ne tincho que tal? ¿me pregunto como es tu relación con tus primos? ¿que tal te llevas con tus vecinos? ehhh ¿porqué te encanta siempre ir a la casa de manu sin avisar? ¿es verdad que pasa horas arreglándote? ¿me harías unos pasos de tango? bueno ,creo qué eso , besos -lo abraza y corre-"_

Pues , tengo solo un primo, el resto son hermanos o medio-hermanos, todos somos hijos de España. Mi primo es Luciano (por ahí vos lo conocés como Brasil).Si hay algún país con el que desarrollé amistad últimamente es con Brasil. Naos llevamos bien, especialmente si vamos a fiestas (a los dos nos encantan) ,pero si se nos cruza una pelota de fútbol,específicamente,

mientras estamos cerca el uno del otro, olvidate de la amistad. Tenemos buenas relaciones comerciales, oséa, somos algo así como _'buenos_ _compañeros de trabajo'_. A pesar de una rivalidad que es histórica y que hoy sólo permanece en el plano deportivo, supimos

construir una buena relación, tanto así que tenemos nuestro propio día para celebrar esta amistad tan valiosa para los dos****.

Con mis hermanos más geográficamente cercanos me llevo bien, con Uruguay...Uruguay vendría a ser el hermano con el que comparto culturalmente e históricamente varias cosas, aunque a veces creo que del otro lado del '_charco_' el sentimiento no sea recíproco.  
Es uno de los países que mas me entiende y a pesar de todo sabemos que generalmente nuestras peleas no tienen un contenido de gran importancia, es decir, peleamos todo el tiempo por 'pavadas' precisamente como hermanos que somos,_ 'Que si Gardel es uruguayo o argentino...¿o francés? _(¿Y quién invitó a Francis a esta discusión xD?),, _'¡Era rioplantense!_ (?).

Con Paraguay me llevo bastante bien, adoro robarle sus '_chipá_'*****,en realidad esto último se debe a que en Argentina  
se vende por todos lados el Chipá. Nos gusta juntarnos a tomar mate (bueno, yo tomo mate, Paraguay toma Tereré, que es mate frío).

Con Perú: Bueno,digamos que sin contar con los países con los que limito, Perú es uno de los países con los que más me junto. Históricamente tuvimos una estrecha relación ya que cuando yo era chiquito estuve viviendo con el Virreinato del Perú y sus nuestros otros '_hermanos_' del sur por algún tiempo. Manuel (Chile) y yo fuimos los que animaron a Perú a su liberación de España.  
Mucho tiempo después cuando ambos ya eramos países independientes seguimos manteniendo una buena relación, al punto de una gran colaboración por parte de él durante la Guerra de Malvinas.

Con Bolivia: Bueno,,otra relación difícil n.n''. Ciertamente nos conocemos hace un montón de tiempo, el problema es que no le tengo mucha simpatía a Bolivia,es una lástima pero es así. De igual manera parte de mi territorio (el del norte) comparte una gran  
similitud con este país y ese es un punto a favor. Veo con buenos ojos la hermandad que hay entre Perú y Bolivia, me gusta cuando los latinoamericanos nos llevamos bien (Bueh,,¿a quién no?). Tal vez después de todo podamos sentarnos a charlar de la vida de vez en cuando, a pesar de las diferencias...

Y claro que te puedo bailar unos cuantos pasos *pone un tango de Gardel y lo saca de tras bambalinas al chileno vestido de mujer y se ponen a bailar un rato laaaargo, MUY largo)

* * *

* Submarino: bebida a base de leche caliente a la que se le agrega una barra de chocolate Águila.

** Virreinato del Río de la Plata: Nombre que recibía nuestro adorable Tincho de pequeño.

*** Las Malvinas fueron, son y siempre serán Argentinas, porque la muerte allí enterrada es argentina.

**** El día de la amistad Argentino-Brasileña se celebra los días 30 de noviembre de cada año.

***** La **chipa** o **el chipá** (la palabra no tiene género por ser un término en lengua guaraní) es un pan pequeño hecho con almidón de mandioca, queso duro,leche, huevos, manteca y sal; también se le puede añadir un poco de levadura en polvo y/o un chorrito de jugo de naranja y/o un poco de aceite de girasol. Este plato, bajo estas denominaciones y casi con los mismos ingredientes y proporciones de estos, es propio de Paraguay, del Nordeste argentino, y de parte del Suroeste brasileño.-

* * *

M: Bueno gente, eso fue todo por hoy. Si D10s quiere, rochu actualiza el Lunes

R: Sip, ya saben, tómense toda la sopa, estudien, trabajen, sean buenos y dejen review, y así los llevaremos a tomatelandia (?

R: PD: cuando terminé de escribir esto eran casi las 2 de la mañana hora argentina. Por favor sepan perdonar los errores de ortografía, además de que Andrés no me deja concentrarme.

M: ¿Qué Andrés? ¿El que te baja cada mes? *muere de risa*

R: Corré. Por. Tu. P***. Vida.

M: Ro, no es para que te lo tomes tan a pecho... Ro, me estás asustando... ¡ROOOOOOO! *sale corriendo gaymente*

R: Bueno gente, esto fue todo, hasta el lunes *poniendo sonrisa infantil como la de Rusia mientras guarda el caño que éste le regaló*

_RochiiRCR_


	3. Chapter 3

*Saliendo de la nada junto con Martín* jejeje perdón *frotándose la nuca de manera nerviosa* Lo lamento MUCHO, es que el colegio deja poco tiempo, pero se que no es excusa, pero acá les dejo este capítulo!

* * *

*Martín esta al lado de un lago cristalino, sentado sobre una manta en el suelo* Como dijo mi usser antes, se que no tenemos excusa pero mas vale tarde que nunca así que *sacando una notebook y comenzando a responder*:

*Sale de la nada una chica con un cartelito que dice** Guest 1*:** _"¡Roshiii! *la abraza como agradecimiento* ¡Por fin un ask de Argy! ¡En serio hace falta! X3 *se gira* ¡Tinchooooooo! *salta arriba de él para intentar tocar su rolito* ¡Lindo Misiones! No tengo una pregunta específica para hacerte, más bien ese una "sugerencia." ¿No te gustaría ser pareja de papa/mamma Italia, con los dos o uno de los dos? XD ¡Es que me da la impresión de que, cuando él se vino a regalarte el acento *no te hagás el agrando diciendo que lo inventaste solo, que esa vos no te la creés w* quisiste hacer más que "darle trabajo"! Igual con zio Alemania o Bielorrusia *aunque ella me de MUCHO miedo * ¿Qué te gusta más comer en el 29, ravioles o ñoquis? ¿Con queso y carne o obedecés a nuestro papa/mamma Lovi y te lo tragás sin "cosas del Suizo y el macho-de-las-papas" xD?_

¿Bailarías tango con Uruguay? ¿¡Por qué seguís queriendo tanto a Malvinas!? Dx

Eso no más, te dejo *lo abraza volviendo a intentar tocar a Misiones*

*Sale corriendo internándose en el bosque*

Usser: De nada, como nadie lo hacía y había muchas naciones con ask, decidí hacerlo yo misma.

Martín: ¡Neeh! ¡no me toques a Misiones! *sonrojándose y tratando de quitarse a la chica de encima* Pues... nunca lo había pensado... Pero nah, a Romano le gusta Antonio y Feliciano está muy apegado a Ludwig últimamente, así que no. ¡Y mi acento es algo que desarrollé yo solo! ¡Solíto! ¡Únicamente mi magnífica persona! De chiquito tuve que aprender a hablar muchos idiomas (Español, Italiano, Francés, entre otros), y ya conocía los de algunos pueblos originarios, y a veces se me mezclaban las formas de pronunciación *sonrojado*

Alemania me cae bien, pero Bielorrusia... *comenzando a temblar* ella simplemente da miedo.

¡Y los 29, obviamente lo que se come son ñoquis! Y los como como él y Feli me enseñaron: Con tuco (sin carne, solo salsa de tomate) u otras salsas para pasta. Aunque a veces le pongo queso (solamente cuando es tuco solo).

Claro que bailaría tango con Uruguay, quizás cuando venga a visitarme lo haga...

Y aún quiero a Malvinas porque el maldito anglocejón ( ayudado del gringo mierdoso ese) me robó a mi hermanita, y por culpa de él me perdí gran parte de su niñez, cuando esto no debería haber sido así porque papá España las había dejado bajo mi cuidado, pero estaba distraído con otras cosas, cambios en el gobierno, solucionar las cosas en Buenos Aires porque también había tratado de invadirme antes a mí... y las descuidé, pero yo sé que el solo la quiere por su petroleo, por su ubicación clave y nada mas.

*Sonrojandose* ¡Soltá a Misiones te digo! *respira aliviado cuando la chica se va, y agarra la computadora para seguir respondiendo*

**Guest2: **"_Por que seguis queriendo tanto a Malvinas, Martín? Mira que yo soy de vos, ella no me cae bien y no odio a Arthur! Tal vez me querás matar por eso, pero buehh ya lo dije!_

En qué parte de vos hay más italianos? Que pensas de Cris Morena y sus famosas series como Chiquititas, Rinconcito de Luz, Floricienta, Casi Ángeles y Aliados? Que elegis, Los Exitosos Pells *ahi uno de los protas se llamaba como vos, te acordas?* o a...hmm, Tinelli? xDD Te agrada Agustin Bernasconi? O.O Sino admiti que canta bien el cordobés! x'3

Lo unico que se me ocurrio, saludos Rochii! :D "

_* _Enojado, lo cual es MUY raro en el* Ya lo dije, no pienso volver a repetirlo. Y sí, estoy considerando matarte. *(?)* Hay mas italianos en Capital Federal y por esa zona, pero la mayoría de los Italianos actuales en Argentina son mestizos.

Esas series me encantan, sobre todo Show Match, y sí, Bernasconi canta bien.

**Suiseko Lawliet:** "_¡Me parece genial que Argentina también tenga un ask! Bueno, mi pregunta sería: Argentina, ¿como te llevas con los países latinoamericanos?" _

Estimada Suiseko, se le informa que esa pregunta ya ha sido respondida en el capítulo anterior.

**Kamirin-chan:**_ "Hilo argi! Como estas? Espero que bien *sonrisa*  
Bueno, estas son mis preguntas!  
1- ¿A quien prefieres como "esposa"? ¿Iggy o a USA?  
2- ¿cuándo coquetea con akguien al frente del Manu, no se coloca celocin?  
3- ¿cómo puedes ser tan grosso?"_

Hola kamirin *sonriendole*, yo estoy bien, ¿y tú?.

1- *extreme poker face* Antes me corto los genitales antes que estar con alguno de esos dos... pero si es obligatorio... Inglaterra. Si tengo que estar en su casa al menos tengo conocidos con los que me llevo bien, Escocia, Gales, los gemelos Irlanda, y sobre todo mi hermosa hermanita.

2- En realidad sí, pero de una manera bastante Tsundere.

3- En realidad no es algo que se consiga fácil, debes estar bendito por Maradona, tener como mínimo un Papa de tu nacionalidad y haber sido militarmente entrenado por el awesome Prussia (o al menos haber pasado mucho tiempo con el y Alemania) y, lo más importante de todo: Ser yo.

* * *

Ro: Hasta aquí llegamos hoy :) no olviden dejar review y añadir esta historia a favoritos, sin mencionar darle follow, que eso no mata a nadie

Chile: ¡Hey! ¡Eso es plagio a youtubers míos!¡Deja de plagiar a Germán!

Ro: vete tsundere, nadie te invitó

Martín: En realidad yo si lo hice jejejeje...

Ro: ¡Que te dije de invitar países al fic!

Martín: Nada... *bailando tango con Uruguay mientras Chile se pone en modo tsundere celoso*

Ro: Bueno, si me dejan review diciéndome que países quieren que invite, a partir del review 20, cada 4 reviews elegiré a la nación mas votada, y los 4 siguientes reviews deberán ser dirigidos a Tincho y a esa nación en conjunto al nombre de otra nación que quiera que aparezca. Ahora si eso es todo, los dejo leer otros fics :3


End file.
